The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Heuchera hybrid, of the family Saxifragaceae, which originated as a sport mutation of an unpatented Heuchera plant named xe2x80x98Whirlwindxe2x80x99. As Heuchera xe2x80x98Whirlwindxe2x80x99 is of hybrid origin (unpatented), no species specification is given for the instant plant.
The instant plant developed as the result of the applicant""s idea to isolate and tissue culture the petiole off of a gold leaf found sporting from a Heuchera xe2x80x98Whirlwindxe2x80x99. The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (tissue culture and division). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant.
This plant is characterized by the following:
1. Unique, amber-colored foliage.
2. Ruffled foliage.
Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture, using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.